


Cleaning the Attic

by Sagire



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, seriously, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagire/pseuds/Sagire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing a bit of summer cleaning through my computer and hey, what do you know, fanart. RotG fanart inspired by the many, many, marvelous fanfictions on this site and their equally wonderful authors, as it just so happens.</p><p>So here, have all the Fanart.</p><p>All of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Pooka!Jack, because you people are stupidly good writers I swear.


	2. Dentile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothiana. You can probably see the exact point where I gave up entirely on painting and just threw on textures instead.


End file.
